ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhalsim
Dhalsim is a playable character from Street Fighter series. He hails from Kerala, India. Dhalsim is famous throughout the Street Fighter series for his stretchy, lanky body and fire attacks. Biography The Legacy of Dhalsim *''Street Fighter II (1991-1992)'' **''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992)'' **''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting (1992)'' **''Super Street Fighter II (1993)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' **''Hyper Street Fighter II (2003)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix (2008)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996-2011)'' *''Street Fighter EX (1996-1997)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998-2011)'' *''Street Fighter EX2 (1998-1999)'' *''Street Fighter EX3 (2000-2001)'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Dhalsim is often depicted with having pupil-less eyes. His build is that of a normal man who exercises and weight trains regularly except for his abdomen and waist which appear much out of proportion and emaciated. His arms are also quite extraordinary in length, and he uses this to create an advantage over his opponents during fights, usually opting to wear them down from the outside. He wears torn yellow saffron shorts, held tied around his waist by a piece of rope, as his only clothing attire as well as yellow saffron wristbands and anklebands. He has three colored stripes adorning his head, and in the Street Fighter Alpha series, he wears a turban that he removes before battle. The skulls he wears around his neck are those of village children that died during a plague. Dhalsim's minimal clothing and necklace of skulls are reminiscent of the medieval Hindu ascetics known as Kapalikas ("skull-bearers") who were often related to macabre imagery such as cannibalism and human sacrifice. Notably, Dhalsim's alternate colors change his skin color, a trait he shares with Blanka and Urien. Personality Dhalsim is quite stoic, serious, self-disciplined, humble, and also very stern when needed. Being a pacifist, he will never hurt a person more than necessary, or kill an adversary, even the most evil ones such as M. Bison. His pacifistic beliefs also allow him to be a greatly loving father and husband towards his family. Being an extremely altruistic man, Dhalsim fights mostly for the poor and oppressed, as he constantly tries his best to raise money for his poverty-stricken people. Dhalsim is aware that if he uses his power to harm, he may become evil, and frequently questions his decisions to use his powers for fighting. Furthermore, all forms of yoga are meant to aid a personal journey towards enlightenment, and not to harm others. Therefore, Dhalsim is constantly concerned about his fighting style overwhelming his own principles of non-violence. In contrast with Ryu's youngster (but still serious and self-focused) type, Dhalsim has a more "mature" and less "enthusiastic" nature, as he regularly relies on his traditional yoga meditation rites to expand his spirituality, and keep his inner neutrality off any emotional involvement that may prejudice his discipline. Dhalsim always remains calm and serene. When he fights, he is always in a constant state of meditation so he can focus on the opponent. He rarely speaks to his opponents outside of calling his attacks, and when he does, his words are riddles that leave the foe confused about his or her own being. Theme Song Dhalsim's theme is a SSFIV-remix of his classic theme from Street Fighter II. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Renders ssf4-dhalsim.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from India Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Cameo Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in November Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1991